Mischief
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: When becoming victim of a prank, Po refuses to leave his room when Tigress returns to the Valley. Unsure about the everyone's odd behavior, Tigress tries to find out what's really going on. Little did they know how it would all end... *Characters: Furious five, Po, Shifu, and extras.*
1. Chapter 1

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~  
ஓƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஓ **Chapter One** ஓƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஓ  
~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~

"Are you sure that is even a good idea you guys?" Crane asked uncertainly, tightening his grasp onto his calligraphy paint and brushes. He frowned at his own words. Since when was _anything_ Monkey and Mantis came up with a good idea? He didn't have to answer himself to _know_ the answer.

"Lighten _up_ Crane!" Monkey stifled his chuckle. "This will be hilarious!"

"Just _think_ what Tigress will think of it when she comes back!" Mantis rubbed his pincers together excitedly. "Only _you_ are good with a paint brush out of the three of us! We need you to do this for us."

Crane went back to his calligraphy, holding his head high as the brushed danced about at his command, feeling a little flattered from Mantis' kind words. But he knew he was saying that in order to make the avian do what they are asking him to do. "No way. At least I have a _decent_ and _real_ idea what Tigress will think when she returns to see Po as the victim of your stupid plan." He rolled his eyes, finishing the first page of calligraphy with a flick of his brush, slightly spraying the primate with a bit of ink. "I really hope you two do too. But unless you want to get _skinned alive_ , I would gladly sit and watch her do so." He turned and darted his eyes towards the specks of ink on the simians pants, sitting on the left knee area. "Better wash it off or you'll have black specks on your pants forever." He added, sticking his tongue out slightly, trying to sink back into the concentration he was in before Monkey and Mantis came in.

Monkey sneakily stuck _his_ tongue out at the avian like a spoilt child not getting his way, before he looked around for a basin and cloth, and once he located it in the corner of the room; he marched over and began to get rid of the ink. "How are we gonna convince him to take part of the plan?" Mantis whispered. "This was going to be the _best_ prank we've done in a while!"

"I know right?" Monkey sighed and rinsed out the cloth, wringing out the water that suddenly turned a little black. Tigress was away on business in a neighboring village on Shifu's behalf, while he had problems to sort out with Ox and Croc in Gong men city. While the two were away, Crane and Viper were left in charge, and they were given the few days off training until their return. Monkey and Mantis happened to wander into Po's room while he was in the Valley helping his father out with the Noodle Shop (where he was at this time), and they discovered something interesting in a small little notebook. Po seemingly had a little crush on a certain somebody inhabiting in the Jade Palace. A certain somebody who slept in the barracks directly across the hall from him… a certain _female…_

 _A certain feline._

"I bet _you're_ just afraid that Tigress will roast you for the Winter holiday for taking part in this!" Mantis teased, causing the avian's eyes to roll.

"I'm not scared," Crane insisted, though his wings shook slightly. "I just have better use for _my_ ink other than wasting it on something as childish as your prank." Mantis and Monkey slowly glanced at one another.

"He has a point..." Mantis said in defeat with hunched shoulders. Monkey turn his head to the side, and brought his hand up to his chin. Slightly pinching his chin, he began to think. He then snapped his fingers, and smiled innocently at Crane, who slowly stopped writing at the sound of Monkey clicking his fingers, and turned his gaze towards them, until the two were staring at each other. The avian raised a brow suspiciously.

"What?"

"What if we buy your supply of ink, for writing... for the next month?" Monkey said sweetly. "All in favor of this prank?" Mantis nodded along excitedly. "Or we can buy you one of those big sets with different colors included, as well as the different brushes and pallets?"

"Yeah." Mantis folded his pincers.

"Or..." The primate pulled on further. "Maybe the _biggest_ set they got? Like the one you were looking at just the other day on the way back from the Valley's entrance?"

Crane thought long, hard and deep. He had been planning to save up for the set the two was sweet-talking him about. His favorite colors, Royal blue and Burgundy were in the set, with the other beautiful colors that made it so expensive, not to mention the new quill feather brush he was simply _dying_ for, and the new pallet could hold more than just black ink, which he had to wash off and dry before he could use a different color. "Hmm... tempting, i must say." Crane admitted, placing down his brush onto it's old, chipped, stained pallet. "But you guys _do_ know how much this is costs right?"

"Sure..." Mantis said slowly.

" _Really_ now?" Crane said, plainly incredulous. He walked over and began to wipe the ends of his talons with the damp cloth to get rid of the ink. "So you guys _are_ aware that the _biggest_ set is two hundred and twenty yuan?" He turned when he heard two sharp, audible in takes of air, and smirked at the sight of Mantis turn about fifty shades _lighter_ than his normal color. Monkey's eyes shrunk twice the size they usually were, and gulped nervously. They looked at one another, both with different expressions; Monkey gave a sheepish smile to a ticked off Mantis. "Still willing to ask me to be part of it?"

"Yes..." Mantis said through gritted teeth. "And... in return... we will get you the set."

Crane smiled with victory and satisfaction. "God. Now, you get the set _first_ , seeing it's lunch time and the markets don't close yet. Once you do, then I'll take part, using the last of my _special_ inks."

* * *

 _ **Chapter one done!**_

 _ **So this is gonna just be a short story. Below ten chapters at least XD**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! So happy about the feed back you all gave me!**

 _ **TheyTookMyUsername:**_ ***returns the thumbs up*** Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **pandamaster97720:**_ Glad you love the first chapter! Let me know what you think of this one!

please go on with the story its so awesome an I love it

 ** _Guest 1:_** Sí que será interesante ver cómo se evita Tigresa! **_(Yes it will be interesting to see how he avoids Tigress!)_**

 _ **Guest 2:**_ Glad your curious on how the prank turns out! And thank you :)

 _ **MasterTigress4444:**_ Totally agree! Poor Po indeed!

 _ **OkamiSamurai:**_ Continue I shall!

 _ **SirCreepington9th:**_ SirCreepington! How are you! Haven't heard from you in AGES! Glad you find it interesting!

 _ **AlienHeart1915:**_ Maybe a few laughs wil come out of it! Who knows... :)  
 _ **AlienHeart of darkness:**_ We shall see what happens!

 **Let chapter 2 be read!**

* * *

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~  
ஓƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஓ **Chapter Two** ஓƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஓ  
~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~

Crane was meditating in his room when they returned, and nearly had a double take when they barged into his room, and before he could react and tell them yet again how rude it was to interrupt someone meditating, they shoved the set at him, forcing him to make a quick grab before it fell to the ground. "There, the biggest set they had, just like we agreed on." Monkey said breathlessly. "Two hundred and twenty yuan of both our money! Happy?"

The avian had already placed it on the ground, opened it, and brushed the tips of his feathers along the brushes and paint pots. "I guess the stall owner didn't fight about giving it to you."

"Meh," Monkey fanned his hand towards Crane. "He thought we were going to get it for ourselves, but we explained that you were doing a favor."

"I hope you didn't give as much detail as you gave _me_." Crane said, picking up a pot of the new ink. He inspected it slowly as Monkey assure him he didn't go into detail of what the avian was going to do for him. Unlike Monkey and Mantis, Crane worried about how everyone thought about him...

He knew the fact that many people worshiped him, but they would have more respect for Shifu because of where he was in the ranks. He was the same level as Tigress, but never saw her as competition. After all she was the leader, and if she was ever competitive (only in sparring), he'd pay at the same level of motivation she did, and that was what made them close, almost brother-sister like now since Po came to the palace, even though there is always one or two of those things she wouldn't share with him for her own reasons. But that panda must have magic in his voice or his food, because before he came, Tigress only spoke about business or missions done or in the future, and she would sometimes give him advice or they would mumble and discuss together while the others rattled on about something that wouldn't be interesting for them. "You know us long enough Crane," Mantis laughed. "Do you think we'd _ever_ give people information on what we were up to, in order to do a favor for you?"

"Of course not," Crane rolled his eyes their way. "Well then what _did_ you say?" That was when Monkey decided to tell him the whole journey they had.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"What have we gotten ourselves into Monkey?" Mantis almost wanted to sob as soon as they stepped foot into the markets area of the Valley. It was loud and decently crowded like any other afternoon that wasn't a Sunday, with people dashing this way and that. They walked by Lang the Apple Cart Duck, who often gave them free apples (only ever since they saved him from a few bandits on his first day working in the markets a year or so back.) He was waving at them now, and offered them the free apples now, and they happily accepted, before asking where the stalls that held all the artsy crafty stuff Crane loved._

 _"Is it his Birthday or something Masters?" Lang asked, polishing some of the apples with a silk cloth, twisting them this way and that to make sure they sparkled and shined._

 _"Nah, he's doing us a big favor so we gonna get him a calligraphy set he was hoping to get himself. As a thanks ya know?" Monkey forced out a grin, ignoring Mantis, who narrowed his eyes at him. Lang smiled, and didn't seem to notice Mantis._

 _"I've seen Master Crane look at the biggest one of them. Is that the one he was looking for?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Must be a big favor if your giving him something that expensive."_

 _"Oh believe me..." Mantis said gritted teeth. "It's a big favor... so where are the stalls that hold all that stuff?" Lang told them where to go, and after they thanked him for the directions and the free apples, they set off down the street, and took the second left that departed the crowds around the different areas in the markets. They had to go through the food area (where Lang worked), then take the second left through the fashion stalls, and then they finally made it to the arts and crafts, when it came to the separation of the two areas made by an alleyway._

 _The stall of all the calligraphy sets was the first one on site, and they rushed over to make sure the one they were looking for was not already sold._

 _"I have that one on hold for Master Crane once he has enough to buy it." Said the stall owner, when Monkey and Mantis asked about it. He patted the box closest to him. "Master Crane is one of my best customers, and I said to him I would hold onto it." Fixing his glasses, he peered down at Monkey, who smiled nervously. Maybe Crane was such a great customer, he also shared Monkey's prankster, and Mantis' sidekick personalities. "Why are you looking for the same case?"_

 _"Crane is doing us a favor, so we wanted to do him a favor and buy the case for him." Mantis replied. Monkey lifted the bag of gold, and placed it on the box, where the stall owner heard the jingle of coins. "We have enough, so can we take it please?"_

 _The stall owner took the bag suspiciously, and spent a good ten minutes or so counting over the coins, just to be on the safe side. When he finished, he passed the large box to Monkey. "Pleasure doing business with you Masters." He said._

 _"Same to you." They replied, and they ran home as fast as their legs could carry them._

* * *

Crane raised a brow. "Huh..." He closed the lid gently. Monkey went to the door, and scanned up and down the hall in case Po or Viper were snooping about. Viper was one of the _last_ people they'd want to find out about the prank, let alone the victim. "Well, you guys kept your side of the bargain... and so will I." Why was there a sick feeling growing in his chest?

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

Crane was pacing back and forth in his dorm, wringing his wings together, trying to keep it in. He never liked the dark as a child, and he had his battles with the demons of the night that he made himself to believe, let alone his father used to tease about. Long since then he learnt that there was no such thing, the nights without the moon, and the times where the nights almost blinded him by the ill lit atmosphere, he wouldn't flinch away in fear like he did when he was young...

Both Viper and Po knocked in a little while before, only to wish Crane the same message as any other night. For Viper it was 'Sweet dreams Crane', with a sweet smile, and then on cue, not along after Viper, Po came with his the accustomed 'good night Craneiac', and hummed the rest of the way down to his room, which wasn't that far at all. One or two steps later, he would hear the panda slide open his door, still humming, closing the door, before lying on his bed... soon snoring was heard, and that was when the avian awaited Monkey and Mantis to call him on. It felt like they were never going to show up, so he decided to pace up and down his room as told earlier, arrange his paintings as quietly as he could, and as neatly as he could in the dark, without dropping or waking anyone else...

"Crane?" He turned and saw Monkey's head poke in, with Mantis' full body going through too. "You ready?" He nodded slowly as he collected his tools, not bothering to answer verbally, let alone wondering if either of his Comrade's even saw his response, or the way he was holding himself. He watched the two disappear while gesturing him to follow, which he did slow and slightly wobbly in his step. Questions began to spin around his head as he neared closer to the dreaded doorway.

"Don't you think he'll wake up during this?" Crane spoke softly, so it would be barely audible for anyone else but the trio alone to hear.

Mantis smirked. "Don't you think we'd have already checked before asking you?" He asked in the same volume level.

"You guys _sure_?" Crane went on, sotto voce. Now Monkey was smiling in an irritatingly smug way.

"We'll have our money back if your chickening out then."

"I ain't backing out," Crane insisted. He darted his eye left to right as his tools were tucked tighter against him. The very thought of losing that beautiful set was killing him, but the idea of losing his friendship with Po killed him even more. "I'm just double checking."

"And besides," Monkey slid the door open slowly like a gentleman. "This is Po we're talking about. Nothing will wake that guy up." He gestured in. "Go." Crane gulped. _God's help me now._ He thought, before he slowly walked into the room... and furthermore...

He began to the procedure.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 done! Sorry I didn't update this story quick!**_

 _ **Deepest apologies!**_

 _ **Please review and I'll give responses to them like at the beginning of this one, in chapter three!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest:** Jeje lo que podría pasar después ?! **_(Hehe what could happen next?!)_**

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** I'm so evil mwhahahahahahaha!T'was short but I never thought it was torturous for ya XD Let's see what awaits in this chapter! How about you read my story Frozen Heart while you wait too? XD

 **Guest:** Poor Crane but more importantly what is he going to do to Po?! Very nice chapter though! I know Crane is being such a bully! Who knew he'd get roped into this! And thank you! I'm glad you like it!

 **MasterTigress4444:  
** Awwww, cliffhanger! Good chapter though! I bet they are going to paint Po with stripes! Can't wait to find out!

 **OkamiSamurai:  
** Dont' let the suspense kill you friend! Otherwise you can't read the next chapter!

 **pandamaster97720:**  
Continue I shall!

 **AlienHeart1915:  
** Love the 'well shoot' XD so simple to say for a chapter like this! Hope your enjoying it!

* * *

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~

 **Chapter Three** ஓƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஓ  
~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~

"Morning!" Viper sang brightly as she slithered into the kitchen. "How are you all feeling- huh?" She stared at Monkey, and Mantis, who were the only ones present in the kitchen. Crane was absent, and so was Po, and obviously not even up yet, which explained why she didn't smell anything cooking, and also the reason why there was no food at the table. Something else was a bit weird; Monkey and Mantis were acting a bit odd. They couldn't sit still, and their faces seemed to be forced to remain as normal as possible, but their jaws were tightened as if they were biting their lips down. "Are you guys okay?"

"Mm hm!" Monkey placed a hand over his own mouth, and his middle finger viciously rubbed along his lips, his nail scraped across it roughly, making his lips look a little sore as he watched Viper peering at him as she slithered closer, and climbed up onto the her assigned chair opposite the two males.

"Never better." Mantis replied casually, before shutting his lips quicker than his words came out into the vacant space between the trio.

Viper peered a little closer. "Doesn't seem like it." She raised her tail and placed it gently on Monkey's forehead. "You seem a bit warm..." She did the same to Mantis. "A-a-a-and a little bit sweaty." She flicked her tail to one side, looking a little concerned as the two males glanced at one another. "Are you guys _sure_ your okay? Are you _feeling_ okay? No headaches?"

"It _is_ a bit warm in here, isn't it?" Mantis looked up at Monkey, who immediately began to fan his face, nodding along in agreement.

"Yes, _very_." He said, before Crane came in, yawning very loudly, stretching his neck and wings after entering.

"Morning," he greeted, and they all nodded towards him. He looked straight at Monkey and Mantis, who were staring right back, eyes wide. He nodded, and casually walked over to make himself tea. "Tea?" Viper accepted, and the other two declined, and he continued to make the tea in silence, until he asked. "Where's Po?"

"Still sleeping I guess." Viper said simply, watching the door to see if the panda made his way in anytime soon. She then slithered off her chair after Crane finished making his cup of tea, and began working on hers. "Maybe I'll go wake him up-"

"NO!" She jumped at the sudden volume, and looked at all three males quickly with slight annoyance, and plenty more confusion.

"I-I-I mean," the avian stuttered with his wings over his beak. "There's no need!" They heard a creaking sound from down the hall. "Hear that? That's him awake! Where are ya Po?" He called out the last bit after quickly shuffling over to the exit. He turned his head towards the way that led all their bedrooms, nodding when he heard a loud mumble. "See?" He swallowed and began walking back to the counter to continue making Viper's tea, while taking a brief sip of his own. "He's on his way now..."

"Typical Po." Monkey added, with the insect beside him nodding quickly with agreement.

"Alright what did you do?" Viper said with a sigh. "I know you guys did something."

"Whatever do you mean?" Monkey asked, trying to look innocent and sweet, but he was interrupted when Po entered the room, yawning and stretching his arms. Viper turned to say something to the panda, but she stared and gasped.

"Morn-" He heard her gasp. "Is everything okay Viper?" Monkey squeezed his lips together as Mantis collapsed on the table, rolling about in laughter. "Why are you laughing Mantis?" He turned to Crane, who was staring wide eyed and sweating. "What? Is there something on my face?" That broke Monkey completely, and he was soon on the floor, rolling about and hammering his fists into the floor as his body ached and rocked in time with the laughter that roared through the room, likely echoing throughout the whole bunk house. "What's so funny?" Viper looked around quickly, and spotted her little golden hand mirror, which she left on the kitchen counter the night before when she was getting some ingredients for her scale paste, before remembering the paste had to settle over night before she could even use it. She slithered over, and slowly picked it up.

"Maybe... this is what's wrong?" Holding it out up to him, he was soon face-to-face with the glass, where he immediately saw what was so comical.

* * *

After several whip-like beatings over the head with Viper's tail, Monkey and Mantis had long stopped laughing and were now cowering in the corner with Crane, petrified that they would receive _another_. Viper was in attack mode. She was so mad- no, _peed_ off with them, she was even twisted into her battle stance. Po was at the sink, trying his mighty best to wash off the ink, but to no avail, no matter how much, or viciously he scrubbed. Every now and again, he would make a swifty grab for the hand mirror, to see if there was any process, before dumping it back on the counter and and made another attempt. "Mind telling me why you had to pull this prank on Po?" Her eyes were on Crane. She didn't sound angry, just very upset and displeased. "You're better than this Crane! Why did you have to take part in the act?"

He immediately pushed Monkey and Mantis forward. "It was all their idea!" He claimed. Monkey and Mantis glared at him. _Betrayal,_ and a bit of hurt was painted all over their faces... well, not as literal as what was on Po's face. "They bribed me into it with the calligraphy cases I've been saving up for!" Viper shook her head.

"And you gave into it?" He hung his head in shame. She glared daggers at the main con men. "And what made you guys wanna use something like _permanent_ ink on Po's face? When you _know_ that it could take almost two days to come off?!"

"Two days?!" Po squeaked. "Aw man!" But he still went and attacked at his tinted face again.

"It'll be worth it to see his girlfriend's reaction!" Mantis stammered.

"What girlfriend?" Po asked in annoyance, though his voice went a bit wobbly. He threw more water in his face to distract himself and spluttered out the water while he practically clawed at his head to take off the ink. It wasn't fading away. "If I had a girlfriend, I would tell you guys!"

"What about your little crush on _you-know-who?_ " Viper _s-l-o-w-l-y_ turned towards Po, eyes large, and her mouth was drawn into a flat line.

"Who is this... _you-know-who_?" She had a decent idea who, but she didn't want to rush to any conclusions like most individuals. She simply waited until Po stopped trying to pull his own fur away from his flesh, and tell her who it was. When he turned to face her, his eyes went anywhere around the room, but never onto her, while hers went all over his face. He now had an orange face, with black and white stripes, and dangerously similar marking's on his forehead, like a certain _someone_...

While waiting for the answer, she also took her time stop studying his face, only to glare at Monkey and Mantis continuously, while shaking her head in shame at the thought of _Crane_ taking part. "Well?"

"Well... uh..."

"Do we know her?" It was best to narrow it down for herself a bit more to get a clearer idea, and possibly drag her closer to the one she was already thinking of.

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh..."

"Does she live down in the Valley?"

"Nnnnnnooooooooooo...?"

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Monkey held his head. He couldn't take it anymore, and he didn't care if the serpent gave him another whip-lash. "It's-"

"Tigress." Po said suddenly. Bowing his head, he tightened his wet fists, and breathed out. "It's Tigress." He said it in a painful whisper, but Viper wasn't sure why. She slithered up to Po, her eyes wide. Monkey and Mantis stared in surprise. Who knew he'd said it so calmly? Would he not be blushing like crazy? They expected the wondering eyes, but it was brief, not as long as they expected it to be. Crane was giving him the same reaction, but with a different inner thought. _He actually said it to us..._ "Happy now you guys?" He glared at Monkey and Mantis. "You could've just told me that you were rooting in my room and found out... but _no,_ you had to make some big _joke_ out of it, getting _Crane_ involved?!"

Viper shook her head at them. "And on the day Tigress and Shifu return?! Seriously!?" She turned to Po, placing her tail upon his shoulder for comfort. "I'll try my best to help you out of this. We'll sort out their punishment after... and I'm glad you told us." She smiled up at him. "I can help you on your _other_ little spot of bother, if you like?"

Po smiled at her, as if he was never angry at Monkey and Mantis and Crane in the first place. "Thanks..." he suddenly started dragging his paws down his face, before pulling it back to see if the ink budged... unfortunately, it didn't. There was no way in the high _heavens_ he was going to be able hide this from Tigress or Shifu for the next two days. "But right now we need to to sort this out. Is there no mask you can make?" Viper rolled her eyes to the ceiling, about to go into a deep pondering state, before Monkey was over at the window.

"Better think of something fast you guys..." He said pointing outside. Mantis hopped over and looked out the window and starting waving out.

"Oh look! The lady herself is on her way up here as we speak!"

* * *

 **Uh Oh!**

 **TIGRESS IS BACK! WHAT IS PO GOING TO DO?!**

 **FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Being the forgetful being I always am, I forgot to give feed back to the reviews in chapter 3! So I added chapter 2 reviews into the previous! And here is my response for reviews from chapter 3!**

 **Guest:  
** Sit tight my friend and see how this goes!

 **MasterTigress4444:  
** Glad you are loving it! And here is chapter four darling!

 **OkamiSamurai:  
** Of course they are! We know them no better XD

 **AlienHeart1915:  
** You should let AlienHeart of Darkness do that in my opinion XD I wouldn't be happy either AHD! If they did that, there will be federal investigators interviewing me about the suspicious behavior I was doing the day before the lol! If they ask say my name is 'Nicolie Spodicoff, brutal leader of the Russian Opian Cartel'! **(Anyone know this quote? XD If not by my spellings, my apologies XD)**

 **TheyTookMyUsername:**

Hahaha pun XD Glad you like the prank! Keep it up I shall! And keep the brush painting words I shall!

 ** _Now let chapter 4 continue!_**

* * *

 **~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~**  
 **Chapter Four ஓƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஓ**  
 **~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~**

Viper never saw Po panic so much, and run at neck breaking speed in her life... until now. As soon as they mentioned who was walking up the steps, without even mentioning her name, his eyes widened, looked around the room as he jumped about like a dying fish, and made a run for it; out the kitchen, down the hall, into the barracks, and into his room. "Po?" Viper called as she slithered down after him. "You're gonna have to do something!"

"I know that! Just- just- stall her until then will you?" He shut the door, and even though he couldn't see through the screening, she could help but give the same 'are you kidding me' kind of look.

"So you want me to stop her from seeing you at all costs for the next _two days?_ "

"Yes!"

"Are you _serious_?!" Viper paced back and forth outside his door. He opened it slightly, only for her to see one eye peeking through the gap. "How can I do that? I'm no miracle worker!"

"I don't know!"

"Well it's _your_ idea! Make up something!"

"I can't! Look, just try _something_!" He pleaded as the door slid far enough for her to see his face. He then frowned. "Try _anything_! Just keep going until I get this off my face! Don't blame me, blame Monkey, Mantis, and Crane for all this mess!"

Viper sighed and hastily nodded. "I'll try. But you owe me if anything happens!" And she slithered back up the hall. "I'll send Monkey down with breakfast... and some more hot water and soap..."

* * *

"Anyone here?" Tigress turned her head around the corner, resting a paw on the wall as she was greeted by a silence in the bright hallways. Raising a brow, she peeled her paw off the wall, and walked down the hall, her bag and cloak slung over her shoulder. "Hello?"

"Tigress!" Viper slithered down the hall with a mighty beam. "Welcome back!" Mantis, Monkey, and Crane came out of nowhere too as she gave the feline a hug... but slower than Viper's speed. "How was the trip? Where's Shifu?"

"Fine." She nodded at the boys, and they smile back at her. "Shifu is still on the situation, and it will take him longer than expected, possibly another day for two, beginning tomorrow... and until then he's now put me in charge." As Viper slithered off her frame, she untied the cloak, and looked around suspiciously, and over their heads. "Where is Po?" She asked as she slung the cloak over her arm, and then held it against her stomach, adjusting the strap of her bag by hunching her shoulder.

Monkey gave her a strained grin. "In his room." He replied.

"Why hasn't he come out yet?" Viper bit her lips down gently, while darting her eyes to Monkey, Mantis and Crane, who were sweating, but were on the verge of losing their cool altogether if she didn't do anything about it... Narrowing her eyes, she smiled at Tigress.

"He wasn't well this morning. It's best if we... you know, leave him be... for the whole day?" Tigress' furrowed her eyebrows and looked towards the entrance to the kitchen. She began to wonder why hadn't he come out to greet her, whether he was sick or not... he would always come out and welcome her.

"It must be really bad..."

"Yeah..." Mantis said slowly. "Very..."

Crane's wings fixed together quickly against his stomach. "Well, me, Monkey and Mantis will check on him every now and again, just to see how he is. Right now we're just about to cook breakfast... Did you have anything before you left the village?" She shook her head. "Well then, wanna join us for breakfast?"

Tigress nodded. "Sure." She paused in speech and began moving towards the kitchen. "Has Po eaten anything yet? If not, I'll bring something down to him once it's done."

Viper eyed Monkey sharply. "He already volunteered," she said quickly. "Ditto to lunch..."

"What about dinner?"

Viper cleared her throat. "No, Crane already did." She coughed.

"He did?" Mantis asked stupidly.

Viper gave him a warning look, before looking at Crane. "Yes... _Remember?"_ And he nodded quickly with the bird, while Monkey glanced at Tigress to see her staring at _all_ four of them with a deeply puzzled look.

"Alright..." She began walking down the hall slowly, her upper half stiffened. "I'll just put my stuff in my room... I'll be back up for breakfast."

* * *

She was welcomed by silence upon her arrival to the barracks. The seemingly dead atmosphere seemed to have this weird feeling weighing on her, but she brushed it off and continued her way. Not wanting to miss breakfast, she dumped her bag, and cloak almost carelessly on the floor, before sliding the door shut. Her eyes landed sight on his door.

She turned and looked at the door properly, flicking her ears as she tried to listen out for the panda. There was a dead silence, and she hated to admit it, but the silence sometimes worried her... especially with one's like this. The atmosphere had a type of breathing of it's own; the type to make one worry and think of the worst... which is a terrible thing to occur in mental thought first... Giving in, she knocked. "Who is it?" He sounded normal... though a little jumpy.

"Po? It's me... I heard you were sick..."

"Yeah! Very!" He coughed and sneezed as she heard a swishing sound of water. "I wouldn't come in if I were you! Don't want you to catch it."

"I won't come in, I promise... It's just..." She sighed as she leaned against the door. "It's just the others are making it seem like you have a deadly disease that is contagious and will kill us all... yet they are allowed to come into you and I'm not?"

"They just don't you to catch it... glad to have you back Ti! Been a bit dull around here since you left." She could only smile. "When I'm feeling better, we can hang out, get some soup."

"Sound like a plan." She turned on her heel and began to retrace her steps towards the kitchen. "I'll see you then."

"See you..." And when he could no longer hear her footsteps, he let out a huge sigh of relief as he rubbed his face. "That was close..." he whispered to the wall.

And his tensed muscles could finally relax.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 finally arrived!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in your reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest 1  
** Indeed it does!

 **Guest 2  
** Los chicos probablemente tendrán más que una mirada de muerte del Viper lol XD A ver qué sucede después! _**(**_ ** _The guys will probably get more then a death glare from Viper lol XD Let's see what happens next!)_**

 **AlienHeart1915  
** Ain't nothing wrong with being sensitive AlienHeart! That's just who you are! Next one coming up now! Hope ya like it!

 **MasterTigress4444  
** Glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one too!

 **Tiger  
** Wait no longer!

* * *

 **~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~**  
 **Chapter Five ஓƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஓ**  
 **~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~**

"You _still_ can't get that stuff off?!" Monkey whispered as Po grabbed the soap and water from him. The snatching was too violent for the water's liking, and some of it hit the floor in separate groups of dribble, along with the bubbles from the soap to leak over the sides of the basin. "Man, Crane never told us that they were _this_ difficult to get off." He added in a mumble only to shut his mouth when Po groan and glared at them. "What? We said we were _sorry_ OK?"

"Your gonna have to do more than a _I'm sorry._ " He throw the face cloth down to air-quote 'I'm sorry', before checking in his mirror for any evidence of his normal fur color coming back.

"How many more times? _Geez..._ "

"No, not how _many_ more times..." Crane folded a towel into a neat square for the fifth time in a row. "You two are gonna have to make it up to him."

"You _two?"_ Monkey asked hoarsely. "What about _you?_ _Clearly you_ can't count!"

"Oh don't worry, I can count." Crane rolled his eyes as he motioned around the room. "I'm cleaning Po's room for the next month, do his washing for the next week, _and_ take over his duty of washing the dishes for two weeks." Po grabbed the folded towel from Crane, and for the fifth time, he began to viciously attack his face with the cloth, groaning into the cloth miserably. "Now you guys gotta do something for Po."

"We will... once we think of something new seeing you took pretty much _all_ our offers." Monkey hissed as Viper came slithering into the room.

"She's in the training hall so you guys don't have to speak as soft." She said, before looking at Po sympathetically. "Any signs of it coming off yet sweetie?"

"Nah..." He pulled his face out of the cloth to repeat what he said to Viper in case she didn't hear the first time, but then he gasped at the sight of a small, but very visible smudge of orange, black, and white on the cloth. "I mean yah! Look!" He threw the soggy fabric at Monkey, who caught it before it went splat on the door's screening. He had a quick inspection of his own while Viper and the other two looked at the evidence over his shoulder. They all smiled brightly at Po as he threw his fists in the air.

"Let's keep going!" He picked up the basin full of dirty water. "Monkey, go and refill th- woah!" He tripped over nothing and fell heavily forward. and the basin went flying through the air...

* * *

Tigress was just walking back from the training hall, when she heard the longest, highest, and most piercing voice slice through the air. Without letting it ring through the air without any action being done, she ran for it's source on all fours.

* * *

Monkey jumped and hopped about, flailing his wet arms in the air, trying to dry himself the best he heard. Po, Crane, and Mantis covered their ears. "HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He screeched, leaping about like a headless chicken. Things were knocked over, and clattered about their feet as he looked for a source of cold. Viper panicked, and Crane remembered his basin was still full, ran out of the room, and returned a few seconds later, thrusting the cold water at the simian. It hit Monkey like a heavy rock, and he was knocked back. Some of the water hit the wall with permeable splats. As Po uncovered his ears, Monkey was breathing in and out heavily. "Thank... youuu... _Crane."_ He hissed, before suddenly shivering.

"What in the world is going on-" There was a gasp. They all slowly turned around. Tigress was clutching the the open screening, eyes wide and mouth open, staring at no one else but Po, who stared back tensely, with his arms stuck firmly by his sides. For a few seconds which they felt like minutes, Tigress' jaw slowly closed, as she finally blinked once...

 _Slowly backing out of the room._

* * *

 _ **Damn! Long time since I updated anything XD Hope ya liked it!**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you all know, I have a short sequel to Frozen Heart! (You can guess what it is, but I have my own approach to the ending.) Please read!**

* * *

 **~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~**  
 **Chapter Six ஓƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஓ  
** **~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~**

After Tigress and her extremely contagious creeped-out expression was out of the room, and the only sound they could hear (apart from the her muffled motions down the hallway) in the spaces between them, was their own short, quick intakes of air, there was a _long,_ _non-verbal_ silence between the five adults. "I think she reacted quite well." Said Mantis, but when everyone looked down at him, slow and simultaneously, he gave the same reaction as their feline friend. "What?"

"Are you serious? She looked liked she wanted to flip out!" Po began to pace back and forth. "That's it! She's never gonna look at me again, and I'll gonna be known from now on as this weirdo who she walks into their room to see what the screaming is, and thinking that I was _ill_ , sees that I had my face _painted_ to look like her, all because of a stupid prank!" He held his head in his paws as the other watched with sympathetically.

"Look we'll just explain what went on while she was away-" Monkey suggested, but Viper stopped him.

"Oh no you won't!" She snapped. "Your only gonna make the hole deeper, and besides, I think Po needs to deal with this mess."

"What?" Monkey, Mantis, and Crane asked in unison.

"Guys," Viper slithered up to Po, and placed her tail on his shoulder. "There has to be a certain reason why you chose Tigress as your inspiration for this... 'art', and it won't sound right if one of us went up and explained why to Tigress..."

"Viper's right." Po said, sighing heavily. He thought for a moment, before wringing his paws together slowly, as he sighed again, and wandered around his room. "I need some parchment, ink, a brush, and a place for you all to eat out tonight... you guys can go to my dads tonight. But its gonna be busy tonight, so you guys better go down and book soon."

"Why? Mantis asked, but this question didn't stop any of them from looking around with Po, assisting him to find the requested objects. It didn't take them long to find them, plus a few coupons for the Noodle Shop.

"I'm gonna explain what happened to Tigress." Po finally replied. "While giving her the reason why alone... and in private... preferably."

* * *

Tigress sat in the kitchen, staring widely at the wall as she made a cup of tea, trying to wrap her mind around what she had just seen. _Gods know what Monkey was screaming over,_ she thought. That was the last thing on her mind, but- _what's the deal with Po's face?_ Taking the tea pot with her to the table, where her empty tea cup was awaiting to embrace the hot drink.

Po's face never left her mind. _Me?_ She thought. _Why was his face painted like mine? Was this the real reason why he was avoiding me?_ She sighed while pouring the tea into the cup, with the fingers of her free paw holding her head up by the bridge of her nose and chin. Was she to see the funny side? Or was she to find it offensive... since when was anything they trick Tigress with funny? _What reason did he have to do that? Maybe if he warned me, I mightn't have reacted like I did..._

"Tigress?" She stood up immediately, narrowing her eyes at the very sight of Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis standing in front of the table. They all stared back with dilated pupils. "Let us explain-"

"No need." They were surprised by her calm response.

"There... there isn't?" Crane asked slowly.

"No not at all." He took a quick breath as she picked her cup from the table. "I see what was being done now. Lying to me about Po being sick so I didn't see this little 'joke' of yours a little sooner. I should've seen it coming. You guys could treat the patient with paint so he could surprise me."

"We tried to get the paint off-"

"When you realize that it was a lame idea? Well, thanks for trying." And with that, she elbowed past them, cup in hand, and disappeared out of the room, down the hall, and into her room. "Give yourselves another few minutes, to learn and grow _up_ _!"_

* * *

She leaned against the door long after she closed the doors. During that duration, the tea went cold, and she threw the cup across the room in frustration, watching it hit the floor before she realized the scroll that sat in front of her on the floor. Frowning as she heard the liquid go splash, she tentatively crouched down, and picked it up as she stood tall again. She slowly unraveled it, to reveal oh so familiar writing;

 _Tigress,  
I'm sorry for lying about being sick so you wouldn't see what was going on with my face. I really am... I'd never want to hurt your feelings (if you felt offended by me not letting you come near me.. or what's on my face...) __You need the explanation. I know that. You know that... you get the just._

 _The others are going out for dinner tonight... when they go, I'll come to you... and I'll explain everything to you,_

 _Po._

 _P.S; Just so your warned, be prepared about my appearance..._

Her bottom lip curled in a little as her eyes lifted towards the tea stain on the wall, letting the scroll hang from her paws. As she walked towards her dresser, picking up the basin and cloth, and putting down the scroll, she set to work on the wall and floor.

 _Po,_ she thought. _There better be a good explanation for this..._

* * *

 ** _Sorry if it seemed rushed you guys!_**

 ** _I hope you like it! Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**  
 **Chapter Seven ஓ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஓ** **  
~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

"You guys ready?" Viper called. Mantis, Crane, and Monkey walked out of their rooms all at once, but didn't move any further. Viper watched them from her room at the top of the hall, and after a few minutes of silence, they all turned to Po and Tigress' doors at the end of the hall, before nodding at one another. Viper slithered down the hall, and quickly knocked on the door. It slid open, and Po stood there, a rag in hand. "We're gonna go now Po... good luck."

Po smiled. "Thanks..." He then winked widely to the others at the top of the hall as Viper made her way back up. The hallway was glowing pink from the setting sun outside. "Enjoy your evening."

"We sure will!" Mantis licked his lips and he looked down at Monkey. "Who knew karma could be nice sometimes."

Crane rolled his eyes. "It can be defined as good _or_ bad." He hissed, before turning back down to Po. "Want us to bring you back anything?" Po shook his head, with the response of making something in the kitchen. "... How about you Tigress? Want anything while we're out?"

"Maybe pick up something that makes you all grow up and act more mature, that would be nice." Po's eyes averted to her door as the others slightly winced. He could see her silhouette moving left to right, and each time she was either carrying something he couldn't identify, or nothing at all, unless if that attitude counted as something to hold... and for him it would be something he had to handle with care. "Knock more sense into the lot of you."

There was a few moments of silence. "Woah-kay..." Crane said uncertainly. "Will do... bye." Po was the only one to respond, and watched them disappear.

"Umm... We can go to the kitchen?" Po suggested awkwardly. "I can make us something to eat... while I explain what went on?" Silence. "Or... we can just talk here-" He jumped when her doors suddenly opened. She held both screens like she was in aid with her balance at first, before she straightened up, looking down at his awkward smile. "Hehe... you decide?"

"The kitchen, I have eaten since..." She paused, casting her eyes to the floor as she let go of the doors. "You should've given me the warning earlier."

"I know... I am sorry..." He sighed as he closed his door. "Well... I can explain everything and trust me, you won't believe it." He watched her back into the room. Thinking she was still a little creeped-out by his makeover, he began to walk up the hall. "Follow me and I'll fix us up something-"

"Wait, come back." He turned on his heels and made his way back, and into her room with sudden consent. "Just sit down." He first took a seat on her bed, but when it bent a little he sprang up immediately, and parked himself on the floor as she returned to whatever she was mixing in a basin. Soon, after wringing out a rag, she turned to him. He eyes the rag slowly, before watching her fold her arms, standing in front of him. Her brows raised, as if waiting for him to do something. _The rag,_ he thought. He nodded, and she knelt down, gently cupped his face with one paw, while placing the rag on his cheek with the other, where he got a strong, musty odor crawling into his nose. He scrunched up his nose as he narrowed his eyes a bit, but watched her closely as the cloth glided across his cheek once or twice, and then pulled it away from his face for him to look. His eyes widened at the sight of a long, thick layer of orange, black, and white sitting on the cloth. Turning back to her, she smiled and handed him the rag, before letting go of his face, reaching for the basin. He rubbed his face over a few times in light, quick strokes, and then looked into the mirror on the far side of her room, where he grinned at the sight of his original, and natural complexion; just black and white... comfortable and happy.

"How'd you do it?" He asked as she rinsed out the dirty rag.

She turned to him, and then back to the basin.

"I have my ways of cleaning up after these childish games."

* * *

He stirred the pot slowly, taking in all the different smells as the stir-fry baked on the stove, while his fur tingled on after the quick wash he had in Tigress' room. The noodles were boiling in the separate pot, and while he stood and watched them stiffly, Tigress sat at the table silently, staring down at the middle of table, holding her cup on the surface. Every now and again, he'd turned ever so slightly to check on her, before planting himself back in the way he was before she had a chance to catch him. The last time, merely thirty seconds ago, he felt she had a lot going on in her mind... preferably to where his face was before she cured the problem. He held down his tongue as his eyes turned to the browning vegetables in front of him, then at the translucent noodles... and again at both the second time.

The vegetables were cooking in a large pan, requiring a lot of attention in the past few minutes... and he began to think about the colors of each vegetable, and what kind of emotion they could represent in Tigress... the green of the broccoli to signify her disgust of such a stupid prank, or the red glow of the pepper that reflects her anger; maybe for the part of being the inspiration of his makeover prank... while the noodles represented him...

Feeling small and trapped in the smaller pot; pale and white like they were afraid, and that could be seen... like how he was feeling now. He felt trapped, afraid that Tigress will see how nervous he is, but not knowing that telling her about the prank was the cause of his inner jitterness... but the reason it was done. "Is the food nearly done?" Her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah," he dragged the pot and pan off the heat, and turned it off as she stood. "W-what are you doing?"

She raised a brow as she went to the cupboard beside him. "Getting the plates..." Even though he turned his gaze back to the food, he felt her eyes crawling all over his face. "... Thought I would help?"

"That's okay, I didn't need help- but if you want to, then... thanks."

She set the plates down on the counter that was closest, her paws molding themselves lightly around the sides. Her gaze also turned down to the food, and as she watched him give the vegetables an extra, fanning the smoke away, she asked; "Are you alright Po?" He didn't know how to respond; how was he to say that he was expecting her to pound him into the ground until he was mince meat? "If you think I'm gonna hit you, you're thinking a little too harshly... I know what the others did to you wasn't your fault." He slowly looked up at her. "That's why they got the attitude... mostly."

He blinked. "Oh..." He gave a shaky laugh. "I thought I'd get _some_ sort of lecture."

She smiled back. "Well its more of questions that need answering, than a said lecture. So answer me this-" The first plate was decorated with food, and she carried it to the table, where chopsticks were already laid out on either side. "Why was I the source of this..." She cleared her throat. "Artwork?" That was the _last_ thing he wanted her to ask, yet it was the first he expected her to ask of all the same.

"Well..." He began uneasily, taking the other plate in hand. Quickly making his way to his seat, she took her time to sit down, picking up the chopsticks as she watched the panda. "Monkey and Mantis thought it would be funny to get Crane to paint my face like you... as a surprise for you when you came back."

Tigress took hold of a bit of broccoli with her chopsticks first. "I'm sure they regretted doing so because they thought I'd come down on them like a ton of bricks?"

Po's head itched side to side. "Well... yes and no. You see, Viper had no idea of this until this morning, when I walked in with my... makeover." He wrapped the noodles around his chopsticks at the word 'makeover' slowly. "She was trying to help get rid of it before you came back... She was only involved in that part. Promise."

Tigress stabbed at a piece of pepper. "She could've still told me that this was Monkey and Mantis' doing. I would've understood."

"We didn't know what your reaction was gonna be... so that never really questioned it further."

"But of all people, why me? It could've easily been Master Shifu."

"Well... there was more to the reason why they picked you... you see."

Tigress' eyes rolled until they closed. "Then what _is_ the reason?" Po gulped, and she dropped her chopsticks. "Po, there's nothing to be nervous of. I just want to find out what's going on. Please. Is there something they all know and I don't? What is it that made them want to do this?" Po took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ He thought.

"'CostheyfoundoutIlikeyou." He blurted out. Tigress' head leaned back a bit briefly, before she shook it an stared at him almost coldly.

"What? Po, I got _none_ of that! Slow down." He took a deep breath, but this time, he sighed.

"Monkey and Mantis were looking about in my room... and they found my... process journal." They both raised their brows, knowing what it really was. "And I tend to talk about... you, a lot in this said journal." He briefly looked around in case the others were gonna pop out of nowhere, before gesturing her to come closer. She leaned in closely as requested, and he did as well, until their foreheads touched, before whispering, as he looked into her eyes; "They found out I liked you... more than a just a friend." He watched her eyes widen a bit, and turn down towards the table, and his heart began to race when she pulled away, her gaze still in the same position. It was like he could hear his heart beats pumping in his ears, but the hard, and continuous thumping in his chest, like the thrumming wings of a caged bird became so strong, he almost felt sick.

"I was planning to tell you, but in my own time." He added. "But because of Monkey and Mantis' little prank... I guess it helped you get the news sooner." His paws found each other after pushing the food in front of him to the side. "I don't know what's going on in your head Ti, but hear me when I say this; in a way, I'm glad they did the prank, 'cos it would probably be a _long_ time before you found out how I really felt about you. It's sounds crazy coming from me, but every time I look at you, see you smile, hear you laugh, watch you train... I have this joy inside me, growing continuously. It didn't take long after defeating Shen that these feelings were more that just a petty crush of a fan boy... you risked your life for me, pushing me out of the way of the center path of the canon. I got the outer blast, while you got the greater force. You nearly died for the sake of me..."

Tigress felt her ears flatten as low as possible across her head as she looked at Po, pushing her plate to the side too. He suddenly reached out and closed his paws over hers, his eyes staring down at them. "I couldn't cast anyone after that as a friend. You did something so dangerous for me, and I... _love_ you, for that... and all the other things that defines you as the strong, beautiful, independent, and amazing person you are." His thumbs gently caressed her paws. "I don't know if you believe me after saying all that... but it is, and always will be, true. If you want to remain friends, then... I'll do that, because I love you, and want nothing to come between us."

He closed his eyes when she slowly pulled her paws away, letting his paws hit the table limply, but before he could curl them into soft fist like he intended, he was caught off guard...

By her lips pressing against his.

* * *

 _ **Phew! Glad I got this chapter finished! I was super motivated today (29.12.15), wanting to go into so much detail, so I stayed up til over 2 in the morning (is over here) Starting from 0 words to 2,198 (via story parts, not the AN)**_

 ** _Please read and review as always my loyal reviewers! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and tell me what you think is going to happen next!_**

 ** _Ciao!_**


	8. Chapter 8

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~  
 **Chapter Eight** ஓƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஓ  
~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~

There was the silence he didn't expect after the kiss. As they both exhaled softly when she pulled away, Po's eyes remained close during, and after, as his mind tried to grasp what happened. _Did she just kiss me?_ He thought to himself. _Or is it a dream? One way to find out._ He finally opened his eyes, to be greeted by reality; she was still leaning across the table, smiling at him gently. _Man, who knew someone so hardcore, had the softest lips?_

"So... that _was_ _not_ a dream?" He asked in a daze.

The room gained more light, after she added a chuckle. "Which would you rather? Dream..." She reached out and held his cheek. "...or reality?"

"Uh..." He couldn't stop staring into her eyes. "Could it be possible to have it as both?"

"A dream turned into reality can't _really_ be defined as a dream anymore." She said softly.

"Darn." He pretended to be disappointed, but it stopped as soon as they leaned in for another kiss, which was quicker than the first, but didn't lack Such warmth and love he felt in the one previous. "So... does this mean you feel the same way?"

"If I didn't feel the same way, would I have kissed you?" He blushed a little at her very good point. "So, let me ask this," she pulled away properly, and almost sank into her chair, her arms folding across her chest. "So these feelings, they've been going on before you defeated Shen?" He nodded. "But you felt they were just a crush, and then after defeating Shen, which was six months ago, you knew they were for definite?" Another nod. "It took them six months to find out?" A _third_ nod. "Well… I guess we thought of the subject- and by we, I exclude Monkey and Mantis out of it- we thought of this topic at different times." Her folded limbs fell apart, and her paws found each other on her lap. "There was more to the reason Shifu sent me to the neighbouring village on his behalf; when I wasn't sitting in the middle of arguments, or in meetings, I would be meditating, thinking of these feelings I have for you too, wondering how this would turn out if we went down this path, and how much light could be there…" they both smiled. "I now realize we both see the same amount of light."

"What will Shifu think when he finds out?" Po asked in a nervously chuckle.

"Don't worry about him," their paws found each other again. "I went to him about these feelings before the trip, because I had never felt like this before towards anyone. After the battle with Shen, I kept asking myself why I took the shot for you. There had to be more of a reason to do something like that, and during the time I was away, I found the answer. I did it because… I love you too." He smiled grew bigger. _That cloud nine feeling was starting to kick in big time!_ "Shifu won't kill you… yet. I'd watch him like a hawk though."

Po chuckled. "Gotcha." And they resumed to their dinner, and Po soon started filling Tigress in on all that she had missed. Most of the things she missed out on was based in the Valley, but what really reeled her in was the extent Monkey and Mantis went to get Crane involved.

"Speaking of," Tigress picked up her plate, now with nothing but small traces of food and soy sauce, and brought it to the sink. She began rinsing the dish, before filling a basin with warm water and soap. "I believe revenge is an order? Though this situation has helped us both, they still need to be taught a lesson."

"Well," Po got up and did the same as Tigress. She moved a little to the side, and they washed their dishes together. "I haven't really thought of what I was gonna do for payback."

"Hmm…" Tigress reached for a dry cloth, and began drying. "I have something. Call it copy-cat if you will…" she smirked evilly as Po's eyes widened, his ears flattened across his head, and stopped in mid wash. "But those two need a taste of their own medicine." It was only then he smiled back.

* * *

The next morning, Viper made her way down the hall slowly, listening out slowly for anything abnormal. What she did pick up, was the sound of muffled, but audible laughter, from three separate beings, coming from the kitchen. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, where Po, Tigress, and Crane were seen, doing various things, but sharing the same expression; Po was cooking breakfast, which wasn't even done, and the aroma was overpowering enough to make her mouth water; Tigress just finished making tea and was bringing the pot over to the table; and Crane was at the table, setting out the cutlery to each of their five seats… with an additional sixth seat.

"What's going in here?" She asked, but couldn't help but smile at Po and Tigress, as he helped her get the tea cups she had forgotten. Both were smiling at each other, but she knew there and then these smiles were not like before… these ones had deeper meanings. Not to mention last night, when Viper and the others got home, Viper happened to check Po's room before going to bed, to find Tigress sleeping in the panda's embrace. "What are you guys hiding from me huh? What's with all the laughing?"

"Best way to put it is," Po looked at Tigress, who nodded, turned to Viper, and told her that Master Shifu was returning very soon.

"And Po's makeover has been resolved just in time I see." Viper smiled, but then looked down at the floor, her smile suddenly gone. "Tigress, I'm really sorry for our behavior yesterday. We didn't want you to get freaked out and-"

Tigress laughed. "It's fine Viper. Especially now, seeing that Po's makeover has ended." Her ears flickered. "Someone else's is just about to begin."

Viper tilted her head slightly. "I don't understand…" She paused, and then gasped as she looked at Crane. "You didn't!" He started laughing, and then she looked at Po and Tigress. "You guys _didn't!"_

Po covered his mouth to stop himself from dying from laughter, and gave Tigress and Crane the 'shush' gesture as they her footsteps coming from the hallway…

"Hello students," Shifu came in, his hat on his head, and bag on his back. "Lovely morning… where you should be training out in no?"

"Sorry Master," said Crane, coughing slightly. "Just a lot of stuff has been going on."

The old Master eyed Po slowly. "I'm sure." Po stared back bravely, his knees about to buckle beneath him… if it wasn't for Shifu catching sight of Tigress. "So Tigress, how did the situation in the neighboring Valley go?"

"It went as you would expect of me Master." Tigress replied. "Both sides managed to tie loose ends, and built a bridge to get over the situation."

"Good… and the other duties?" He briefly eyed Po again, but this time, Tigress held his paw to give comfort. "What light was seen on either side?"

"The same amount." Tigress replied, and Po began to immediately think of what she said the night before, as he smiled at her. _The same amount of light… I wonder who gave her that idea of thinking our situation that way?_ He thought.

"As I hoped." Shifu smiled while taking off his hat and bag, before looking around suspiciously. "I believe we are missing Monkey and Mantis…" Crane coughed again, and excused himself. "Where are they?"

"Still asleep." Viper looked at the other three slowly. "I'll call them." She slithered to the doorway, and looking down the hall in case she saw the two making their way up. When she didn't, she took a deep breath. "Monkey! Mantis! Master Shifu's back! Get up! Your gonna miss breakfast." She back away from the door and took to her seat, and looked up at Crane as Shifu took his seat at the head of the table, facing the doorway. "I don't know how _I'm_ gonna react," she whispered to Crane. "Let alone Master Shifu!"

Crane chuckled after they all heard movement from the barracks. "We'll find out now." They all resumed to what they were doing previous while they waited. Tigress turned to Shifu, about to ask if he wanted tea, when Monkey and Mantis finally entered.

"Sorry we slept in Master," Shifu turned to Monkey as he spoke, and froze instantly. The others glanced at the two, whatever the angle their heads were at. "We didn't realize we slept through the gong..." the primate's voice slowly trailed off, as he looked around at the others. "Uhh... what?" Crane's wings covered his beak; Tigress bit down on her lips as she reached behind her to meet with Po's paw in a tight hold, as he closed his eyes and turned to her, trying his best to compose himself normally (but was slowly failing at). Shifu's eye twitching was the only thing that needed to set Viper off, and she stared off into the corner, finding a simple cobweb mighty interesting, as she held her lips together, trying to stop the tears from escaping (also failing, but a little quicker than Po).

"What's so funny?" Mantis asked suspiciously, jumping onto Monkey's shoulder.

"Nothing!" Crane managed to get out, before holding his beak closed again.

Tigress cleared her throat, and raised a brow to them. "Have you two looked in the mirror recently?"

Viper exhaled through the nose. "Your looking a little... pale."

Po inhaled, turned to face them at long last, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said. "Not to mention the redness around your eyes... have you been sleeping alright?"

"Wha..." The primate and insect suddenly looked at each other, wide eyed, and then at Po. "You _didn't."_ They hissed.

Po quickly checked if Shifu was still looking their way, and upon finding out that for once, the elder panda was at a loss for words, he wrapped an arm around Tigress, smirking evilly as she smiled innocently. "I did." He said. "Two can play at that game." As soon as that sentence was finished, Monkey sprinted down the hall, with Mantis clinging onto his shoulder. They heard doors being swung open, fumbling of objects, and then a shout of surprise from the two that carried all the way to the kitchen, making the cutlery shake with the volume.

"MASTER!" They cried as they came running back, finding Viper crying tears of laughter, Crane trying to breathe between snorts, Po and Tigress holding each other up throw their laughing, and poor Master Shifu looking _traumatized._ "WE CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it guys! I had so much writing this story! I wish it didn't end :(**

 **I wanna wish everyone a late happy new year! I hope 2016 brings happiness, and prosperity to each and everyone of you! Roll on January 29th! KFP 3 here we come! 27 days to go!**

 **~Cookie~**


End file.
